


Shake You Up

by Softlight



Series: Love You Up [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: Just a short fic for the prompt, "uhhuh, really like your love you up series! so here's a prompt or something, if you'd consider blake using a strap-on on yang? maybe with a rather mischievous, bossy blake who kinda sweeps yang off her feet? maybe blake sitting on a couch with the strap on as yang comes home etc and finds her like that? and blake's just really confident and yang just melts lol" that I got from Tumblr!  <3
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Love You Up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Shake You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic for the prompt, "uhhuh, really like your love you up series! so here's a prompt or something, if you'd consider blake using a strap-on on yang? maybe with a rather mischievous, bossy blake who kinda sweeps yang off her feet? maybe blake sitting on a couch with the strap on as yang comes home etc and finds her like that? and blake's just really confident and yang just melts lol" that I got from Tumblr! <3

Yang hummed as she unlocked the door and stepped in, calling, “Honey, I’m home!” as she slipped her jacket and shoes off. She waited for Blake’s response, but the house was quiet. She shrugged and set her things on the table before wandering down the hall to the living room. Yang checked her Scroll and didn’t look up as she entered. 

“Hey, honey,” a sultry voice said, and Yang looked up from her Scroll and promptly dropped it. 

“Hey?” she choked out, unable to take her eyes off of Blake. Blake, who was sitting on the couch, legs spread and a strap harnessed on and lingerie decorating her like a present for Yang to unwrap. “What’s- um, what’s all this?” she asked, not daring to step closer as if she would break the image. 

Blake smiled and tilted her head. “I want to fuck you,” she said simply. Yang’s eyes trailed over to the syringe next to Blake’s hand, and Blake’s smile just grew. “Get on your knees.” Yang obeyed without question, and she didn’t take her eyes off of Blake. Blake leaned back and rolled her head around her shoulders. “Come here,” Blake said, curling her finger. 

Yang crawled toward her. Blake’s skin was glowing in the light, and her cock was gleaming with lube. Her pussy clenched, and she became acutely aware of the emptiness inside of her, of the ache that she needed filled and fucked into oblivion. She reached Blake and settled between her legs, kissing the inside of each of her thighs before settling into a kneeling position.

“Strip.” Simple, easy command, and Yang gladly obeyed. She shrugged out of her shirt and threw it in the corner before taking off her bra, noting how Blake’s bright eyes darkened at the sight. She normally would’ve smirked, but she was still breathless from the suddenness of Blake’s dominance, and she felt weak in the knees.

“Rub your clit for me.” Blake’s smile sharpened, and she leaned back, crossing her legs. “Put on a good show.”

Yang’s mouth went dry, but she leaned back and spread her legs until she was sitting. Her one hand immediately went to her clit and began, slowly, rubbing in small and hard circles, while her other supported her. She wanted to grab her tits and squeeze them, pinch them, but she needed the support. 

“You’re wet already,” Blake noted as Yang dragged her fingers up through her slit. 

Her cheeks flushed, but she kept going. “Just for you,” she said. 

Blake watched her with a half-lidded gaze, her lips curled. “Let me know when you’re ready for my cock,” she said, and Yang whimpered. Blake’s grin turned victorious and she grabbed her breast, massaging it roughly. “Because I’ve been ready for you for hours.”

“Hours?” she repeated roughly. 

“Hours,” Blake said, the end of the word more of a moan than anything. “I’ve been touching myself since I got home.” A strangled noise left Yang’s throat, and Blake smirked. “I came so many times. And you know what I was thinking about?”

“What?” she asked, her hips straining upward to meet her every touch.

“Thinking about fucking you with my cock,” Blake said. “Thinking about all those pretty noises you’re making. Thinking about how pretty you’ll look when you’re stuffed full and still begging for more.”

“Blake-”

“Come here.”

Yang scrambled to her feet and straddled Blake’s lap, but Blake held her by her hips to stop her from coming down on her cock. “Blake!” she whined, straining against her touch, but Blake just smiled and tapped her fingers against Yang’s hip. 

“I want you to ride me,” Blake said, and she placed a kiss on Yang’s chest. “I want you to fuck yourself on my cock. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Brothers, yes!” she said, frantically nodded. 

Blake smiled and let go, and Yang slammed her hips down onto her cock. She gasped as the cock filled her completely and left her reeling and panting. Yang looped an arm around Blake and tilted her head back, trying to get used to the fullness before moving. “Whenever you’re ready, Yang,” Blake said softly, her hands gentle around her waist. Not inhibiting, just supporting. Constant and thorough and there.

Yang slowly lifted up before pushing herself back down, again and again and again, finding and seeking her pleasure. Her hand found her clit once more, and she rubbed furiously as she rode Blake’s cock. “You look so good,” Blake said. One of her hands reached for Yang’s tits and gently pinched her nipple, a slow, painful drag as Blake pulled at her. “You’re so messy right now.”

“Make me messier,” she panted, rolling her hips. 

Blake laughed, and Yang smiled at the sound. Blake kept playing with her tits, and Yang approached the edge of her pleasure impossibly fast. Her skin felt electric and buzzing, and her pussy was so fucking full. “You getting close?” Blake asked, still pulling on her tits.

“Yes, fuck, yes!”

Blake slammed her hips up to meet Yang, and Yang gasped. “Cum for me,” Blake said, a command and permission. “Cum on my cock, Yang.”

Yang rubbed and rubbed, and she felt the world begin to crackle. She cried out as her orgasm overtook her, rode through her, and she felt the pleasure burn through every inch of her body. Her pussy clenched around Blake’s cock, and she whimpered at the tightness. Just when the world felt impossibly perfect, something warm and wet filled her, and she gasped, leaning back as the lube flooded her. 

She fell against Blake and shuddered, her limbs twitching as she finished. Everything felt sensitive and impossible, but she just leaned against Blake. “Holy fuck,” she murmured, slouching. Yang felt so full, but she didn’t dare move off of Blake’s cock. 

“You came so fast,” Blake said, stroking her back. “I didn’t realize you’d be so horny.”

“I wasn’t,” Yang panted. “I just- fuck. Seeing you, and fuck. Just- fuck, baby.”

Blake chuckled against her neck. “We’re gonna need to clean you up,” she said, but she didn’t stop rubbing Yang’s back. “Whenever you’re ready to move, I’ll take you to the shower and I’ll wash you. Okay?” Blake kissed her forehead. “You don’t have to do a damn thing.”

“I love you,” she said, closing her eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Blake said gently. Another sweet kiss, and Yang was wrapped up in Blake’s arms. “I love you, Yang.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts at Softlighter on Tumblr!


End file.
